One Hundred Years of Solidarity in the House of Dragons
by RobinsNowi
Summary: A hundred years has passed after the war of Awakening for Nowi. She sits in a room alone brooding of people who were once dear to her...This ties in with my first upload of Fire Emblem Ascension but you don't have to have read it in order to understand it.


Nowi felt as if only an year had passed since Grima was defeated. But in reality, this day marked the hundredth. She was on her favorite couch knitting. Knitting always seemed to calm her and let her focus on her thoughts. Quickly but surely, an endearing muffler was taking shape. It was for his birthday; Her beloved one.

During the hundred years' passing, all she knew passed away except for a precious few. It was to be expected, and something she had experienced many times. But nevertheless it tore at her heart. She stopped her hands and let out a small breath strained by the extra weight on her stomach. As she did, a creeping dread seemed to fill the room and Nowi started to shiver. The silence itself felt as if it was oppressing her from all directions. It was the same fear she harbored since she first witnessed the passing of her human acquaintance. An inescapable, crippling fear whose source wasn't herself, but the others. And all the more helpless because of it.

'I feel lonely...'

Grasping the undone muffler, she covered her eyes. In the pitch black behind her eyelids, images of her visits to her comrade's graves drifted into view. Chrom, Sumia, Gregor, Cherche, Vaike, Henry, Miriel, Frederick, Lon'qu, Ricken, Tharja, and everyone...All the dear friends whom she could still name off the top of her head within a mere second. Their spouses who were alive wept and wept until they would faint. Some would sit there, gazing at their significant other's grave markers with empty eyes. Nowi subconsciously put herself in their shoes, picturing in her mind of marrying one of them. The thought of having to walk thousands of years alone, just holding on to the memories of a sliver of a time less than a hundred years...No, she could never do it. It was already too painful losing friends, but her husband? ...She could never swallow the agony of simply being alive and would have gone mad. Images of her collapsed in front of a gravestone and weeping helplessly forever swam before her eyes. Nowi soon found herself shaking uncontrollably.

The silence relentlessly pressed from all sides. She held her stomach and crouched into a ball, trying to drive away the dreadful thoughts.

'Please stop please stop please stop please stop please stop please stop...'

Hours seemed to pass, but she found that she could not drive them away. Tears started flowing and incoherent sobs started to escape her mouth.

'No! why is this happening? I...I'm so scared...Someone help me...!'

The ticking of the clock grew louder and louder until she thought they were pushing her further and further into the verge of insanity.

But quite suddenly, and to Nowi's salvation, the front door burst open and cheerful voices filled the house, driving away the oppressing silence as if it was never there. Nowi immediately looked up, scrambling off the sofa desperately despite her awkward bearing. They were the voices of her dear husband and her four children, Nah and Morgan from the future, and Nah and Morgan whom she had given birth to during the hundred years' passing. All barely a hundred years old in age, they were the joy of her life. Often when she took them out to play in their yet-petite dragon forms, she would find herself purring as best as a dragon could from the sheer joy the mewling kittens gave her as they snuggled up against her or scampered about or on her body excitedly, often scrambling and falling, but never quite disturbed in their radiant excitement. Nowi would set them back up by gently nudging them with her snout, and they would lick it in return with their tiny tongues, making her heart flutter in adoration. When they finally tired themselves out, taking a nap in the sun with all of them wrapped with her body while providing a shade with her wings was one of her fondest things to do.

"Honey, We're back~!"  
"Mommy! We got a LOT of great grocery today! Look, look!"  
"Morgan, stop running in the house! Mother is in her eighth month so we should be careful!"  
"Okay, okay, Nah."  
"Nah, Can I have a strawberry?"  
"Go ahead, but make sure you give one to mother as well!"  
"'Kay!"

Nowi found herself running towards the voices as best as she could.

"E-everyone...~~~!"

A pathetic voice escaped as she flew into her husband, Robin's arms. Her husband showed no signs of aging just like the rest of his family; that was Naga's reward for his heroic deeds in saving the world. His one and only, and innermost desire was a long life more than anything. It was not for his own sake, but for his family: All he wanted was to live together and grow old with Nowi, and to be there for their children. For this, Naga took pity on him and granted him the same lifespan as Nowi by rebirthing him as a manakete; this miracle was only possible because his blood ran thick with the blood of the Earth Dragons and also because the Fire Emblem had been assembled at the time. As such, he also had the role of propagating the extinct Earth Dragons who had once fallen to madness in the ancient times.

"Wha-Honey! What's wrong?!"  
"Mother?!"  
"Mother!"  
"Mommy!"  
"Mom?!"

Various voices rang out.

"You said you'd never leave me alone! I was so scared...so lonely...! How could you do this to me!?"

Nowi yelled against Robin's chest. Robin stammered in surprise.

"Bu-but you knew we were just grocery shopping-"

"That doesn't matter! You left me alone here! All alone for hours! I thought I was going to die from being so scared and lonely!"

Nowi kept yelling and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Honey..."

Nowi knew she was being strange. This wasn't like her, and she knew it. But she could not stop herself. She looked up at her husband's visage through her tears for a confirmation that she wasn't being herself. That she should stop.

But in return, all she saw was a warm smile, and eyes that said 'I understand everything.' He held her tightly in his arms, gently squeezing her and whispering in a cooing voice while patting her back softly.

"I'm so very sorry honey, I should have remembered how you are during these months...You poor little thing...Having to spend hours alone all scared stiff...Pregnancy is always so topsy-turvy isn't it? But hubby's here now; We're all here. There's nothing to fear now...C'mon, let's go sit down on your favorite couch and cuddle, hmm? I'll even carry you there...It's okay now, we're all here..."

"Hic...I..." Nowi felt relief fill her heart. They had been through this, she remembered, and he knew exactly how she felt and what to do for her during these months of pregnancy. This was because Nowi had already given birth twice, and also because Robin was so attentive when it came to people's feelings, especially Nowi and their children's.

"I'm sorry kids, could you store the groceries for me while I go and cheer mommy up? We'll have a nice strawberry snack after that, sound good?" Robin said, organizing the situation as he always did.

"Sure, daddy!" The smaller Nah answered eagerly despite being surprised to see her mother in such a state.  
"Oh, it's that period for mother...I can never get used to mother being so timid!" Morgan smiled and giggled, putting down a large sack of grocery.

"You can say that again. Mother is normally more like, 'I'm a big dragon! Remember?'" Nah chimed in. Morgan started to take the contents of the sack out in an organized manner and replied; "Yeah, but it's special to see her like this, in a way! Don't you think?" "...Well, I guess that's true too." Nah also smiled and started to organize the vegetables with Morgan.

"Why is mommy crying, Nah?" The smaller Nah asked, tugging at her big sister's sleeves, unable to hide her worry for her mother. Smiling, Nah bent down and brushed her little sister's cheeks. "She's pregnant, little Nah. Pregnant women experience a lot of confusing emotions and needs her family to support her."

At this, little Nah's eyes lit up in fascination. "Wow...so it really is special then!" "Yup! So be kind to mother like you always are, alright?" Morgan said, giving Nah a pat on the head. Little Nah nodded excitedly. "I will! You heard that, right, Morgan?" "Mhm! I'll make a special strawberry snack for mommy!" The smaller Morgan also seemed to be excited with her mother's condition, and started to wash the beautifully ripe strawberries.

"Such kind girls," Robin said fondly, gently lifting Nowi's up and supporting her weight in a bridal carry, the same way as he did on the day they were wed. He kissed her forehead and then the tip of her pointed ear. "Mm," sighed Nowi as she shook slightly at the pleasant sensation. Her ears were one of Robin's favorite places to express his endless affection for her, and as such, it was also naturally one of Nowi's favorite places to be adored as well.

"I'll get you calm and smiling in a jiffy...You're so adorable even when you're all timid like this, did you know?" Robin said, gently brushing Nowi's hair with his nose.

Nowi pouted. "*Sniff* And I'm normally not?"

"Oh come on, you know I don't mean it like that..." Robin pushed his forehead endearingly against hers. All traces of fear had by then left Nowi. She answered back with a giggle that escaped her unconsciously. "Heehee! Yeah, I know..."

This pleased Robin and caused him to chuckle. "Haha! See, I told you I'd get you smiling in a jiffy...I guess we don't need to go to the couch now then?" He said, pretending to set her down.

But Nowi wasn't going to let this chance slip. "No! I need to snuggle up in your arms! I need to be spoiled or it's not going to work!" She yelled, holding on to Robin tightly using all for of her limbs and slightly choking him.

"Haha, I was just joking, I was just joking!" Robin yelled, hoisting her back up securely and grinning. "Whew, right. Let's go," He started towards the living room. Nowi put her arms around his neck and snuggled up against his chest.

"...Hey honey." Nowi said, gazing fondly into her husband's soft expression wrapped between her arms.

"Hmm?"

"I'm so glad I married you...I don't know what I would have been doing right now without you."

Robin's cheeks rapidly became pink at this. He also pointed his warm gaze into Nowi's eyes and answered. "Thanks, honey. I am too. I can't imagine a life without you either."

"So you'll stay by my side forever, right?"

"Of course, and you will too, right?"

Nowi nodded her head excitedly and reached up to kiss Robin.


End file.
